The use of network computing and storage has proliferated in recent years. At least a portion of this proliferation may be attributed to virtualization of hardware and software resources providing additional support and flexibility for users of computing resource. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers, and storage drives to enable clients, including content providers, online merchants and the like, to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. Content providers and online merchants, who traditionally used on-site servers and storage equipment to host their websites and store and stream content to their customers, often forego on-site hosting and storage and turn to using the resources of the computing resource providers in part due to the flexibility afforded by virtualization. The usage of virtualized computing resources allows content providers and online merchants, among others, to efficiently and adaptively satisfy their computing needs, whereby the computing and storage resources used by the content providers and online merchants are added or removed from a large pool provided by a computing resource provider as needed and depending on their needs. Additionally mobile devices are quickly outgrowing other form factors and the development of mobile applications is growing and becoming more ambitious. Furthermore, the computing resources available to mobile devices are quickly growing and the capabilities of mobile devices are growing along with this growth.